


Energy Potion

by glockcourage



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Ciphers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockcourage/pseuds/glockcourage
Summary: When your father isn't crazy about your boyfriend...your boyfriend has to be creative.





	Energy Potion

“A message from the dark forest, princess,” a fairy servant announced by the door, catching her attention by shaking a piece of parchment in her direction.

Marianne heard. In a rush, she flew towards the fairy rather than just walk in the narrow corridor, knocking a flower painting off the wall with her left purple wing.

“Aw,” she muttered, grabbing the edge of her folded wing after she seized the message. Dismissing the messenger with a cringy yet happy smile.

Eyes skipping, lips moving silently, she read BK’s almost unreadable scrawl.

It was brief, just a list. For an—‘ _Energy Potion?’_ Marianne thought _. ‘What da heck is that?!’_

_For the message was just this:_

 

 

 

Then Marianne finally saw it— _the actual message._

Each line, just the first letter mattered. And as she read it down, it spelled… _I want to see you._

Marianne chuckled. The main and only ingredient of the _Energy Potion_ was her and someone from the dark forest needed his dose of energy _ASAP._ She could definitely do something about that… _But first_ , the trick is to fabricate an excuse, one that even her father wouldn’t raise a fairy hairy brow.

Tea Blend.

—oOo—

 

~xmas 2015~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Browsing through my stuffs when I found this...two year old thing.
> 
> Hope you guys see the message...


End file.
